The Wild (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's Movie-Spoof of Disney's 2006 film The Wild Cast * Samson the Lion - Simba (Adult; The Lion King; 1994) * Ryan - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Benny - Weasel (I.M Weasel) * Nigel - Sid (Ice Age) * Bridget - Twiga (The Lion Guard) * Larry - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Hamir - Junior (Storks) * Kazar - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) * Blag - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Cloak and Camo - Rango and Oscar (Oscar's Oasis) * Samson (Young) - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Samson's Father - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Duke and Eze - Besthe (The Lion Guard) and Bongo (My Big Big Friend) * Stan and Carmine - Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) * Vultures - Vultures (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Stray Dogs - Street Dogs (Lady and the Tramp; 1953) * Scraw and Scab - Arthur and Cecil (Jungle Cubs) * Colin the Hyrax - King Julien (Madagascar) * Fergus Flamingo - Yo Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) * Penguin M.C. - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Baby Hippo - Kiazi (The Lion Guard) * Mama Hippo - Gloria (Madagascar) * Dung Beetle #1 - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Dung Beetle #2 - Princess Bala (ANTZ) * Ringleader - Ringmaster (Dumbo) * Donald - Verne (Over the Hedge) * Team Penguin - Waiter Penguins (Mary Poppins) * Nelson - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) Scenes: * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 1 * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 2 * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 3 * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 4 * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 5 * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 6 * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 7 * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 8 * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 9 * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 10 * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 11 * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 12 * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 13 * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 14 * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 15 * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 16 * The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Part 17 End Credits Movie Used: * The Wild (2006) Clips of Movies/TV Shows: *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Lion Guard *I.M. Weasel (1997) *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade *Ice Age: Collision Course *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhytm Groove *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) *Storks (2016) *Rango *Oscar's Oasis *My Big Big Friend *The Rescuers (1977) *Jungle Cubs *Lady and the Tramp (1953) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *All Hail King Julien *Merry Madagascar *The Penguins of Madagascar *Fantasia 2000 *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *A Bug's Life (1998) *ANTZ (1998) *Dumbo (1941) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Mary Poppins *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) Gallery: Simba.jpg|Adult Simba (Animated) as Samson the Lion Teenager Kion TLG.png|Kion as Ryan I.M Weasel.jpeg|I.M Weasel as Benny Sid-ice-age-34.3.jpg|Sid as Nigel Twiga TLG.png|Twiga as Bridget Kaa.jpg|Kaa (Animated) as Larry Junior (Storks).png|Junior as Hamir Scar.PNG|Scar (Animated) as Kazar Janja TLG.png|Janja as Blag Rango.jpeg|Rango Oscar In Beside.jpg|and Oscar as Cloak and Camo Young Simba.jpg|Young Simba (Animated) as Young Samson Mufasa Lion King .jpg|Mufasa as Samson's Father Teenager Beshte TLG.png|Beshte BongoBBF.png|and Bongo as Duke and Eze Brutus and Nero.jpg|Brutus and Nero as Stan and Carmine 151898.jpg|Vultures (Ice Age) as Vultures Ladytramp3652.jpg|Stray Dogs as Dogs Cecil and Arthur.jpg|Arthur and Cecil as Scraw and Scab King Julien in Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted.jpg|King Julien as Colin the Hyrax Flamenco_Yo-yo.png|Yo-Yo Flamingo as Fergus Flaming Rocko-0.jpg|Rocko as Penguin M.C. Kiazi-img.png|Kiazi as Baby Hippo Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria as Mother Hippo Princess Atta.png|Princess Atta as Dung Beetle #1 Princess-bala-antz-79.3.jpg|Princess Bala as Dung Beetle #2 Profile - The Ringmaster.jpg|Ringmaster as Ringleader Verne Turtle.jpg|Verne as Donald 2438-12276.jpg|Waiter Penguins as Team Penguin Scuttle the Seagull.jpg|Scuttle as Nelson Category:Davidchannel Category:The Wild Movie Spoofs Category:The Wild movie-spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies